Hetalia Oneshot-Lunch break sex-RATED MA
by TheHetaliaWriter
Summary: (ONESHOT)-Come on, we've all thought about it? What do they get up to in the world meeting breaks? USUK/HARD YAOI/SMUT ETC.


WARNING: HARD YAOI AHEAD-RATED MA

Guaranteed USUK and other implied pairings

"Lunch break" Germany announced wearily at the meeting, rubbing his forehead. There were shared sighs of relief as nations started to get up from their places. Except America. When England had gone to the front to speak, America had a nice view of his ass, and his memories drifted back to the time they did…things. And he was now what one might call slightly aroused. If he stood up it would only be a matter of seconds before someone noticed his 'trouser tent'. England didn't help by occasionally making a noise of frustration, which, with a dash of imagination, reminded America of the noises he made when he bottomed.

"England, could I speak with you for a few seconds?" America quickly asked as he got up and England tilted his head curiously but slowly nodded.

"Sure" He murmured and a few nations gave them glances as they left, but America didn't say anything until they had all left and Korea had closed the door behind them.  
"So?" England asked, slightly awkwardly and America swallowed. How to initiate this? Hmm…

"Well…" America got up from his seat but England, oblivious as always, didn't seem to noticed his little problem and just looked at him expectantly.

"Yes?"

America couldn't stand it any longer, and he attacked England's mouth with his own. England gave a muffled sound if surprise as America slipped his tongue into the Englishman's mouth, America's hands snaking around behind him. This was his backup plan. If at first England didn't seem to be co-operating, there was a way America could make him.

England suddenly leaned away from America, flicking open his eyes.  
"Not now America!" He hissed but the American just smirked, he'd have to use his secret weapon after all. It was that one spot that would give America the upper hand in all things sexual. England was very good at keeping it secret, only France and America knew, and whenever France 'casually' touched it in his pervy way, England seemed pretty good at keeping his reactions to himself. America used one hand to rub small circles into the bottom of England's spine, and England immediately tensed, his back arching under America's touch. He looked slightly shocked into speechlessness, and America seized his chance. He began to press harder with the first hand, rubbing the circles smaller and smaller to try and find the pinpoint of England's well kept secret of an e-zone. England made a muffled noise in his throat in complaint, his eyes scrunched shut and his mouth slightly open. America's hand eventually found the place, the very base of England's spine, a little dip in his back and England made a feral noise of complaint and at the same time pleasure.  
"D-Don't" He panted, seeming to be back in control of his voice but America didn't listen, pressing harder on the base of England's spine. England's breathing sped up, and America could feel it against his head, tickling his ear.

"Can I touch you?" America asked breathily, England's little noises making his trouser tent more obvious. England also seemed to be in a similar situation, a result of America's obliteration of his e-zone, which wasn't really his fault but it amused the American in a strange way. It was England's one weak point. He could be as gentlemanly as possible but if anyone casually brushed his back, quite an inconspicuous gesture really, he would have issues keeping up the façade.

"N-No" England mumbled but even he didn't sound so sure of himself, as America smirked, pushing England against the nearest wall and attacking his mouth again. This time England leaned back into him, and America took his chance to unzip England's and his own suit pants, revealing boxers in the corresponding flags of their countries. England seemed past complaining as America pulled their jackets off and started unbuttoning England's shirt. England reached forward and began fumbling with the buttons on America's own shirt, before they undid eachother's ties, discarding them on the floor. Finally America leaned away from England's mouth, looking into those green eyes for permission. England hesitated and then slowly nodded. It wasn't like they could stop now. America put his hand back on England's e-zone, pressing it and hearing England finally let out a quiet moan against his will. America pushed England to the floor with him and they kissed for longer. England reached up a shaky hand to America's head, and gently stroked Nantucket. America arched his back and growled in pleasure, rubbing two fingers over the base of England's spine in the same rhythm that England pulled on his curl. After a few minutes, America slowly used his upper position to spin England over onto his stomach, and the hand on his curl fell away to ball into fists, England's arms bent in front of him.

America sucked on his fingers and then smirked.

"I'm going to screw you into the carpet" America breathed and England mewled in protest as America's index finger pressed at his entrance. He arched his back as America pushed his finger in, moaning loudly and panting afterwards, falling back onto his front and scrunching his eyes shut.

"Heh, you're putty in my hands already" America smirked, wiggling his finger and England moaned again, as America's finger swirled inside him. America started pushing his middle finger in and England arched his back as far as it would go, rolling his hips onto America's fingers. America began to scissor with his two fingers and England's suddenly made a noise of both pain and pleasure.

"It-It hurts" England panted and America tried to scissor more gently, England balling his fists and moaning quietly.  
"Spread your legs. It'll help" America purred and England did as he was told, his legs curling around America's. America began to scissor more earnestly now and England panted lewdly as America teasingly tried to push in a third finger.  
"No more" England begged breathily, and America smirked but withdrew the third finger, instead using just two to finger fuck England to the floor. England moaned loudly and bucked his hips as America's fingers brushed tauntingly across his sweet spot. America smirked with his find and teasingly brushed it again, with the tiniest tip of his fingers.  
"Ah! Nnn, America" England complained, rolling his hips to try and get America to touch him there again but America then smirked and pulled his fingers out, getting a mewl of protest from England.

He started to align himself when England glanced behind and swallowed.  
"No, enough already" He mumbled as America gently leaned it, starting to slowly thrust with his pelvis. England moaned loudly as America slowly started to push in.

"America! D-Don't! Ah!" England threw his head back as America thrust in hard, electricity crackling through his veins. Meanwhile, outside the door, many nations had cups to the door, listening with pervy expressions, especially France.

"England sounds delicious when he moans like that" Spain noted.

"I think it's the accent" Norway agreed, who still wasn't sure why he was here.

"I wish I was in there" France said woefully, listening as _Angleterre_ moaned again.

Inside the meeting room,

"Relax your muscles, it's tight inside" America advised, and then lifted England's hips off the ground and pulled out before pushing all the way in, and the previous tension in England's back disappeared, as he shivered with primal pleasure and let out a loud noise of pleasure. America slowly eased him back down and England let out a long breath, panting hard.

"I'm going to start moving" America warned, and when England didn't complain, he began to slowly rock back and forth. England moaned and then began to roll his hips back in time to America, trying to get as much in as possible. It was an almost animalistic desire, to be filled as much as possible by America.

"F-Faster" England begged and America smirked.

"Say please"

"Nnn, faster pl-ah!" England arched his back as America thrust in particularly hard, moaning loudly and drifting to the place of feeling nothing but pleasure, stars behind his eyes and adrenalin crackling through him.

"Faster, please!" England tried again, moaning loudly.

America finally did so, speeding up his thrusts, and every time he went in England moaned, rocking his hips in time with America. America angled differently and this time slammed hard and fast into England's prostrate. England let out a loud cry, following it with a drawn out moan of immense pleasure as America held the angle and began moving back and forth as strongly as he could, obliterating England's sweet spot more than should have been possible.

"I'm being rough, can you feel it?" America teased but England was beyond being able to speak out loud, just crying out with every slam onto his sweet spot, all dignity gone. America balled his fists, England's moans getting to him and he growled in pleasure as he came, filling England up with himself and sighing loudly in pleasure. England arched his back and panted as he carried on rocking his hips. America snuck a hand down and tightened it around England's member, and the green eyed nation moaned loudly before he came in America's hand, instantly flopping down tiredly to the floor, as America pulled right out and collapsed to the side of him, trying to get his breath back.

"B-Bloody hell" England mumbled and America smiled tiredly, wrapping his arms around the Englishman, their hearts starting to slow down.

"That was so cute!" Hungary exclaimed, blocking a nosebleed with her handkerchief. By now the lunch break was over, and every nation was gathered outside the door, demanding to know the details from those with cups on the door.

"Hey, where's the other country, the America lookalike" Prussia suddenly said and everyone glanced around before they all slowly fell silent.

"He's not in there is he?"

Canada later made an absolute fortune by selling the recording of the act, from where he had been sitting at the table, watching them the whole time.


End file.
